A Dusk's Amends
by Goryu29
Summary: Apologizing isn't easy, especially when it was your anger that caused it in the first place in order to hide a painful memory. For Shinjiro Aragaki, to see his girlfriend Fuuka Yamagishi smile again, he'd do anything. AU setting and minor lemon scene near the end.


October 4 2011

2 years after Shinjiro Aragaki was shot twice, and several 8 months after the defeat of Nyx, Shinjiro recovered from his wounds and returned to a somewhat normal life. His little near-death experience also got him a treatment for his sickness due to overusing Takaya's pills to control his persona, though her feared for his safety and the safety of his friends due to this, but once again one of said friends came to help him. Fuuka Yamagishi.

She was oddly persistent, much to his chagrin, bringing in food that she cooked for him.

Between the hospital food and her food, Shinjiro's stay in the hospital was a pretty painted nightmare of upset stomachs. Thankfully once he was let out months later, he immediately began to teach Fuuka on the basis of cooking. It was a long and hard painful process, as his short temper mood got the worse on the poor girl, but she adamantly stayed until she got it right. Shinjiro gave her points for determination though. Anyone else would have left already. In time, he got to like Fuuka. A lot.

So he diligently (As in awkwardly) asked the girl out on a date. They hit it off quite nicely, and continued to date, eventually becoming a couple, and enjoying each other's company. Nothing bad had happened until the date for October 4 came nearby nearly a year and a half later. Fuuka decided to prepare a special meal for him, make the night special. But Shinjiro had other plans; he just wanted to stay inside and not come out.

So when he caught Fuuka cooking, he misinterpreted the situation and overreacted. Fuuka sadly overreacted too and there was a big misunderstanding on both parties….

"I just want to make this night special!" Fuuka yelled, almost already in tears. Shinjiro in his anger slams his fist into the kitchen table…and broke it in two. His sheer strength causing Fuuka to back away in fear for her safety, but just her physical… "I don't WANT this night to be fucking special!" He yelled, angered and furious.

"…." The teal haired girl looked down, shaking "I…I see…" she glanced at the pots and the chicken in the oven. Fuuka sadly misunderstood that Shinjiro didn't care about their relationship. Those words from her boyfriend hurt more than any physical wound he could inflict "…F-Fine…" she takes her apron off and throws it at Shinjiro's face in her frustration, letting her tears out "Then just enjoy your lonely night!" she runs past by the surprise Shinjiro and goes up the stairs, sobbing all the way.

It isn't until Shinjiro notices the pots and turned out oven that he realized what Fuuka was doing "….Fuck" he mumbled to himself "Way to go Shinjiro Aragaki…" he rubs his forehead, glancing at the broken table, sighing to himself.

~3 hours later~

"…" Shinjiro sighs again, looking at Fuuka's door "…" he knocks the door "…Fuuka…Fuuka it's me…."

Fuuka had stopped crying by then, but Shinjiro could still hear the girl sniffling… emitting choked sobs as she tried to compose herself. "…What is it?" She asked in a shaky voice after a moment of silence.

"…Get dressed. We're going out." He says bluntly

"…I don't want to go out." Fuuka gave a solemn reply. "I thought you didn't want to, either."

"Well we are" The badass chef deadpans "Look I'm sorry, I was real fucking piece of asshole" '…God did I just quoted Iori…?' he shook his head, ignoring that "And I want to make it up to you…real good."

Another moment of silence passed, this once broken by the sounds of the door opening. A tear stained Fuuka stared up at Shinjiro, almost pleading, yet tired. "…You're sure about this, Shinjiro?"

She blinked twice, then once again…realizing Shinjiro IS serious.

Hell he's already dressed, damn fancy too. Despite the situation, Fuuka can't deny that Shinjiro looks…really damn handsome (And hot too)

Fuuka couldn't help but give a small blush despite the situation. Shinjiro needed no words to express himself. Fuuka simply nodded… and retreated back to her room. "Hold on, Shinjiro…!" She closes the door and Shinjiro waits. …And waits. And waits some more after that.

Until Fuuka finally steps out of the room, donning a gorgeous, teal dress, adorned with gemstones. It looked grand, elegant… expensive. One would wonder how she was able to afford such a thing.

Shinjiro had a feeling Mitsuru helped. This reeks of her (that and maybe Takeba). Still it's a good thing for the Hierophant.

And for Fuuka, as well… she looked so confident wearing that dress! "Is this… suitable for the occasion?"

"Uh…" Shinjiro blushed a bit "Y-Yeah."

Fuuka gives a small giggle, not minding how messy her hair might have seemed at the time. "I'm glad to hear than then, Shinjiro. …Um." She gave a small cough. "…I'm sorry that I'm making you go through this… I'm sorry I spoiled the day for you, more than it usually is…"

Shinjiro shook his head "No, I'm sorry" he scratched his head "It wasn't…" he sighs "It wasn't your cooking or even you I was mad at" He glanced away for a moment "I just…didn't want to relive the pain I suffered 2 years back."

"…" Fuuka glanced up at Shinjiro for a moment… and gave a small chuckle. "Relive that pain? Shinjiro… I didn't think you thought my food was THAT inedible!"

"Haha" he rolls his eyes "You know what I mean"

"I know…" She grabbed his hand gently "And I'm sorry for opening that wound. That was not my intention."

Fuuka's eyes were warm and sincere, and her touch was soft… it calmed Shinjiro down in an instant. "…Lets make the most of today… alright?"

Fuuka nods "Lead the way my king"

Shinjiro blushed at the nickname "S-Stop that…" he mumbles embarrassingly

Fuuka gave a taunting giggle. "Why? What would you prefer I called you then?"

"J-Just Shinji ok?" He stutters a bit as the two exit the building

"Hm…ok" She gives in to his little demand. She wanted to ask where Shinjiro was taking them, but knowing him, it's bound to be very romantic. He doesn't show it much, but when Shinjiro wants to be Mr. Right, he goes beyond all expectations. She still remembers their first date as it happened yesterday. He put so much effort and work into it, moreso than usual, just to try and impress her (Not that he has to do much in all honesty, but Fuuka appreciates the gesture nonetheless).

The only thing bigger than Shinjiro's size was his heart. Fuuka kept close to Shinjiro, leaning on the taller man for support as he escorted her to where their date would take place…And Fuuka was astounded as the two approached a familiar building — one Fuuka had seen many times but never once approached.

'Monter sur le Lune Trône' A restaurant she recalls Yukari mention several times as a 'romantique!' escape of the norm. Odd name, definitely sounds french (She briefly wonders if Mitsuru has been here before). Still the place looks rather expensive. Definitely high class (Now she's certain Mitsuru had to come here at some point for Shinjiro to know of it).

In fact, she probably took Akihiko and Shinjiro to eat here at some point. "Shinjiro… did you book this place for us to eat at?" Fuuka furrows her brow. "It's incredibly expensive…!"

"Yeah" He whistled "Don't worry about it" 'And what I owe Mitsuru…' "It's all paid for."

"Shinjiro…" Fuuka gave a small blush. '…I should thank Mitsuru-senpai for this, too. I know she helped.' "…Lets head inside then, shall we?"

"After you~" Shinjiro, with his free arm opens the door and lets Fuuka go in first. Common courtesy, the rule of simple things adding up to a charming evening.

Fuuka gives a bashful nod. "Thank you, Shinjiro." She giggled, stepping inside. The restaurant was grand, the lights almost blinding her.

She had to blink a few times to adjust to the light, but it was worth it. The restaurant is quite beautiful on the inside, moreso than outside.

It was elegant, and Fuuka felt like a princess stepping into a castle. The slow music of Debussy's 'Reverie' playing helps to set the atmosphere of the already elegant restaurant.

Shinjiro and her approach the waiter "Hm yes?"

"Two, balcony room, under the name 'Kirijo'" The hierophant said

"Ah…" The waiter gave a pleased smile. "Of course, sir — madam. If you may… please follow me."

Still holding hands, Shinjiro and Fuuka follow the waiter to the 2nd floor and out to a balcony on the right of the floor that leads outside, with a spectacular view of the city.

Fuuka was astonished… from up high, at night, the city looked like space! The lights resembled daint stars, and the shape of the city looked so alien… it was as though she was on another planet, another world — with only her and Shinjiro as its occupants.

Like a King and Queen looking at their kingdom, it's a sight the Priestess will cherish. "So" Shinjiro smiled, pulling Fuuka's chair for her to sit "How do you like it?"

Fuuka gave a small blush. "I love it." She admitted. "From up here, it feels as though I can see the world…"

"That and more…" He smiled "The stars above, feeling closer than ever. The world and the universe."

Fuuka gave a small giggle. "I knew you were romantic. But I never knew you were so poetic, Shinjiro."

"I have my moments" He says a bit dryly "I…" he blushes from embarrassment "I really wanted to make it up to you. You deserve that much for trying to make me feel better about this day."

"…Shinjiro…" Fuuka stretched her arms over the table, her hands entwining with Shinjiro's. "…Having you with me… that's more than I deserve, I'd say."

Shinjiro smiled, not blushing this time "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful gift I may never know."

Fuuka's blush only intensified. "Shinjiro… you were yourself." Fuuka giggled. "That's all you needed to do. That's all you needed to be."

"…I'll keep that in mind from now on." he said just as the waiter arrived with the menus. The two ordered what they wanted and were left alone once again. The rest of the evening was spent on small but meaningful talk, heart-to-heart conversations that the couple admittedly don't do very often. Fuuka's a busy woman now; managing analysis with the Shadow Operatives and studying at college eats up a lot of her time.

She spent an awful lot of time away from Shinjiro, more than she wanted. So to be with him like this… was a blessing. Despite their time apart, their relationship has never faltered, both being honest when the time came, and keep each other comfortable and happy. What more can you ask for really?

Nothing, it seemed. "…Shinjiro. I can't help but notice you look especially handsome tonight."

"You look like a divine queen yourself Ms. Yamagishi" Shinjiro wisely flirts back

Fuuka gave a small giggle. "Where'd you get the outfit from?"

'I don't fucking know, Mitsuru's tailors?' He thought "I uh, bought it. With help from Iori."

"Mmhmm?" Fuuka giggled. "Mitsuru helped you get that, didn't she? She's like our mother in this relationship."

Shinjiro blushed, being found out "Don't tell her that."

Fuuka gave a small laugh. "I won't! But does that mean she'll have to give us her blessings when we get… married?"

"Heh" He smirked "That's already done."

Fuuka's eyes widened. "H-Huh!? What do you mean?"

Shinjiro digs his hand into one of his jacket pockets and takes out a small box. He opens it in front of Fuuka, which reveals a silver ring with 3 different colored garnet stones embedded into it. The left most has an S inscribed, the middle one has a + sign, and the right most one has an F. It also has an inscription on the inner edges. It reads 'To my queen, let the light of the moon shine upon your maiden soul.'

Fuuka stared at the ring for what seemed to be a good minute. In reality, a few seconds had passed, but for Fuuka… it felt as though time stopped entirely for her. "My god…" her eyes watered. "Sh…Shinjiro…!"

"Would you like to be…Ms. Aragaki?" He asked with a confident smile on his face. He already knows the answer, but hearing it is all the more exciting.

"…" Fuuka gave a wide smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Isn't that… Mrs. Aragaki?"

Shinjiro chuckled "Well that depends on your answer."

Fuuka gave a giggle. "You know what my answer is! It's yes… yes, Shinjiro! I-I'd love… I'd love to be your wife!"

The Hierophant's smile widened a bit. He'd knew she'd say yes. "And I your ever loving husband, and king."

Fuuka looked immensely bashful. "Shinjiro…" She giggled. "When's our wedding date?"

"I haven't planned that far yet" He chuckles, finishing his drink "But one step at a time ok…?"

Fuuka nods "I understand." she puts the ring on, mesmerized by its beauty "But this will always stay here, as a reminder of…us" she smiles with a blush

Shinjiro gave a chuckle. "You say that like I'd forget you, Fuuka!"

The Priestess pouts "You won't right?"

"Never" he squeezes Fuuka's hand and looks at her with a deep gaze "And that's a promise."

Fuuka gave a sniffle, gripping Shinjiro's hand just as tightly. "…Let this be a proof of our bond then. Our everlasting bond…"

A bond of companionship, understanding, and comfort. Fuuka and Shinjiro know and abide by this 100%. If one is down, the other will help in getting back up and heal any wounds. If encouragement is needed, they will give it their all and more to support each other every step of the way. If there's a misunderstanding, talk about it and understand what was said wrong and fix it. That is how a relationship works, and our lovely couple here has a long life of memorable events and happy moments to share because of it.

After paying for the meal, the two walked back to their apartment together, Fuuka leaning on Shinjiro the whole way. They didn't say anything on the way there, but just their blissful silence and the beautiful night with the moon shining upon them…that was enough. Nature is doing the talking (That… and their hearts). The smiles on their faces were proof enough that the two had enjoyed the night — and would continue to enjoy it on their way home.

Closing the door and locking it, Fuuka turns around and lifts her feet up to kiss Shinjiro's lips, which he gladly welcomed and kissed back.

The two had a passion, a burning passion that they needed to unleash. Tonight had been too much fun, and the two wanted to continue it.

Fuuka backs away for a moment and grabs Shinjiro's jacket "Shower…" she whispers seductively

Shinjiro gave a small grunt as Fuuka tugged at his jacket. "R…Right." He nodded. "Gotcha…"

The two didn't hesitate to undress as they went to the bathroom (Cleaning can come later), ultimately both ending up nude. It was a bit awkward, but just a bit. They've seen each other naked before, but rarely.

Shinjiro enters the bathtub, Fuuka follows right away and closes the curtain, turning the valve to hot, the two showered continuously with hot relaxing water, cleansing their weary bodies.

They could feel relaxation instantly hit in with the hot water, as it dripped down their bodies. Shinjiro took a bar of soap, lathering it in his hands and looks at Fuuka "Let's get started."

Fuuka blinks and blushes. He's going to do it for real "Ok…" she says a bit shyly, yet excited.

The Hierophant starts with her face, gently covering her cheeks, forehead, and nose along with ears, chin, and neck with the foam. Fuuka giggles at Shinjiro's touch, loving the feeling and the emotion of being with him like this. "You're being very gentle…"

"Well I ain't going rough" Shinjiro chuckled, passing his hands now through Fuuka's chest, breasts, navel, and waist. Fuuka accidentally lets a few moans slip out — she couldn't help it. Shinjiro was amazing with his hands. "Th-Thank you…"

Shinjiro smiled "Anytime Fuuka" he takes Fuuka's hand and rubs it too, along with her arm, then doing the same with her other arm, gentle and caring…Like Fuuka wants it. The Priestess smiles and blushes immensely, truly feeling like a queen with Shinjiro by her side, treating her so carefully and tenderly…

Shinjiro rubs the soap again and gently kneels down, putting his hands around Fuuka's left thigh and rubbing it, slowly going down her leg until he's done. Fuuka moans a little, the feeling of Shinjiro's hands running down her thighs feeling incredibly hot to her, especially when he touched thigh, one of her most sensitive weak spots. "O-One more leg…" she smiled, blushing. 'And then…'

Shinjiro rubs the soap and does the same with her right leg, starting from the thigh and going all the way down. Fuuka moans again, her smile widening a bit. All of this teasing is getting to her. "Mmm…Shinjiro… you just have one more place to clean…" she giggled."Do it rough…"

Shinjiro smirks at this 'I see. Never done it in the shower before though, that's gonna be interesting'. He rubs the soap and fills his hand with foam, lowering to Fuuka's womanhood, and at first rubs against it. Fuuka arches her back in ecstasy "M-Mmmm… that feels good…" She moaned, rocking her hips as Shinjiro continued to clean her "But I'm a very bad queen …rub me more…"

Shinjiro chuckles at Fuuka's interesting change of behavior 'She's getting into this faster than me' "Ok…" he does so, rubbing faster and harder, loving Fuuka's moans, deciding to use his other foam hand on her behind, cleaning her butt.

Fuuka moans and gasps at Shinjiro's actions, feeling completely turned on by these acts. She wanted to resist for the sake of the moment, but Shinjiro's smirk told her all that she wanted to know 'Shower sex it is.' she licked her lips, pressing her body weight down on Shinjiro, as though to tell him to stop playing around with his fingers. Shinjiro gets the hint and decides to amp it up for Fuuka, moving his hand swiftly out, he hugs Fuuka a bit tight (but not too much) "Shall we…?" he whispers to her ear, his breath tickling Fuuka's senses and making her shiver "Yes…show me…" Fuuka skims her hand up his back, settling in his hair, and playing with a few stray locks. Shinjiro leans in even more and kissed Fuuka, slow and very subtle to get into it. Fuuka kisses him back whole heartedly, enjoying the taste of him. Soon enough, she felt the same hands slide down her sides and settle on her lower back. Fuuka giggled and licked his lip playfully, causing him to gasp. It was enough time for her to slide her tongue in and fight with him.

Shinjiro's body tensed as he felt Fuuka's tongue clash against his. It took Shinjiro just a moment to break free of his surprise and return Fuuka's kiss, holding onto her body firmly, but gently, keeping her body close to his as he deepened the kiss.

Fuuka moans into the kiss and Shinjiro's touches, her body heating up faster by every kiss and touch from his firm hands. The steam from the hot water made both of their bodies' slick with sweat and water, adding an extra layer of slickness to their little love power session. Shinjiro pulls away and looks at Fuuka, seeing that lust filled gaze, lingering in her eyes. She wants him and wants him BAD. Deciding to comply, Shinjiro gently pushes Fuuka to side wall and presses her onto it, pinning her down and dominating her with his kisses and arousing her by caressing her body with his fingers.

Fuuka shuddered in delight and anticipation, letting out moans at Shinjiro's every touch. "S…Shinjiro…!" She gave a pleading grunt. "Enough with the teasing… g-get down on it! I want you…"

"Heh, fair enough" Shinjiro smiles and lifts Fuuka up, the priestess quickly wrapping her legs around Shinjiro's body and her hands around his neck. Shinjiro presses her against the wall and looks at her "…You sure Fuuka?" he asks in all seriousness

Fuuka gives a small gulp, nodding her head. "…I… I-I am." She speaks. There is no hesitation in her voice… no fear, nor doubt. "Take me, Shinjiro. Make me yours!"

The Hierophant takes a deep breath "Ok…I'll be uh, gentle if I can" he slowly puts his manhood on Fuuka's womanhood and begins to dive in. Fuuka cringes at first, making Shinjiro stop "N-no…k-k-keep going…!" she whispered, despite the pain that she feels at first. Thankfully the pain quickly subsided once the entire thing was in, and was replaced with pleasure, pleasure that Fuuka downright adored as Shinjiro thrusts back and forth, gently at first that is "H-harder…faster…!" but she quickly asked for her Hierophant to go rough on her. Shinjiro gently kisses Fuuka's neck rough a few times and leaves little bite marks as well, which make Fuuka go static "Aaah…!" she moaned loudly over and over as Shinjiro kept pleasing her "S-Shinji…!" She tightens his grip on her "I-I'm going t-to…" she couldn't even form the words from how much pleasure she was feeling.

"It's ok…!" Shinjiro grunted as he keeps his thrusts going "I'm going to as well." In her pleasure, Fuuka moves her hands roughly across Shinji's back, digging her nails deep and leaving a few scratch marks on him (he didn't mind though), but all limits break at some point "Aaah…!" Shinjiro grunts "Fuuka, going to…!"

"Aaaah…!" Fuuka moans one last time as Shinjiro climaxes inside her, and leans her body forward to hold herself on Shinjiro, which gently pulls his manhood out and slowly sits down on the tub, Fuuka sitting on top of him "Shinjiro…"

"Fuuka…" Shinjiro gently presses his lips on Fuuka's forehead "I love you"

"I….love you too…" she whispered, panting heavily, her chest moving back and forth from her heavy breathing "…Carry me to bed…"

"Heh…sure" he turns the valve off and pulls the curtain back. Grabbing two towels, he dries Fuuka and himself up and gently carries his queen to bed, dressing her up in her pajamas and him in his usual undershirt and shorts. Both lean back on bed, hugging each other tightly as they slowly close their eyes, and fall into a dark but beautiful sleep, full of dreams and hopes. "Good night my king…"

"Goodnight my queen…"

Tomorrow will be another day…for the queen of purity, and the king of dusk.


End file.
